All or Nothing
by BabyBearxox
Summary: With Union Day approaching tensions begin to run high amongst the pirates and princesses. Queenie has to figure out how to deal with her new-found magic. Ava attempts to come to terms with troublesome thoughts and her feelings for Uma. And the Pirates finally determine what to do with their freedom. But in the end, all will have to come to a difficult decision.


AN;

Hello readers, just a few minor things before we begin this story.

First things first, this is the third story I've made in the 'Descendants' universe and is the third in a series of fics. If you haven't read any of my other stories, then I would really recommend you go and have a look through those first, otherwise this story will be very confusing for you.

But, for you who've read my fanfictions from the start...WELCOME BACK! And thank you so much for deciding to read this, it means so much that you're enjoying the series so far.

Warnings; T+

. Swearing (As usual, I'll try to keep it calm.).  
. F/F pairing (Just in case some of you aren't comfortable reading stuff like that.).  
. Sexual implications (No Smut, though.).

I only own my OC's - Queenie, Ava and any other OC's that may pop up during this fic.

Anyway, that's all from me. Please leave a Review or PM to let me know what you think. Favourites and Follows are also greatly appreciated.

Thanks!

* * *

"One of the many myths of magic is that only those who are born with the gift can use it. Everyone is capable, whether they're good or bad," Fairy Godmother said loudly, perching at the edge of her desk as she faced the students. "Can any of you give me an example of a non-magical being using the gift?"

A student raised their hand. "Aladdin," she said.

"Very good," F.G. praised with a warm smile, writing the name down on the blackboard with white chalk.

Queenie leaned her head on her palm, the index and middle finger of her right hand vigorously twiddling a pen up and down. She glanced above the headmistresses head at the clock on the wall, willing the hands to move faster and spare her the boring torture of having to listen to the Fairy go on and on about the different kinds of magic in their world.

But like always, she wasn't that lucky.

The Princess of Hearts had tried hard to pay attention, but found her motivation to do so dwindling at the bitter notion that Fairy Godmother would only discuss the magic in Auradon. For a good month now Queenie had been interested in learning more of her own magic, but how was she to do so when Wonderland was never brought up in conversation? It wasn't a part of the Auradonian Kingdoms and thus was never spoken of in Magical History. Whether it was because the headmistress held no fondness for the world itself, or because it had been kept separate from Auradon and its magical origins and uses weren't known to the Fairy - Queenie wasn't sure. Either way it would never be brought to light in the room and so she had no reason to listen to anything the woman was talking about. All she could do was sit still for forty-five minutes and make it seem like she was actually paying attention when in reality she'd much rather be anywhere else.

Fairy Godmother went on about the different magical objects that could be used by mere mortals and Queenie huffed silently. She already knew about the objects and that the majority were on display in the museum. All were heavily guarded - the security in the museum heightened since an incident months ago that no one quite knew the details of - and most had been spelled by F.G. when more and more VK's began to arrive from the Isle.

In short, the objects were completely useless. And discussing them helped no one.

Queenie bounced her foot, her heel lightly thudding against the floor as she fidgeted in her seat. She spared a glance to her left, her hazel orbs seeking out the sea-witch to see if she was as bored of the class as the princess was.

When the Captain eventually met the princesses gaze Queenie rolled her eyes and gestured to the headmistress, whose back was now turned to the class as she writ something down on the board.

Uma gave a small smirk in response and - after ensuring the headmistress was safely distracted - began to mime tying a rope around her throat, her head tilting to the side as her tongue lolled out of the corner of her mouth.

A small giggle of amusement escaped the young princesses lips and she flinched, a hand rushing to cover her mouth and stifle her sounds at the risk of F.G. catching her.

"Something funny, Queenie?" Fairy Godmother inquired sternly.

Queenie cleared her throat and awkwardly twiddled her pendant, the small hairs at the back of her neck raising as she immediately took note of the multiple pairs of eyes scanning her form.

"N-nope," she muttered in reply, her attempts at remaining calm thwarted as she noticed the Captains shoulders shaking with quieted laughter at the desk beside her own.

F.G. pursed her lips and placed both hands on her hips, a poor display of authority when it came to the V.K.'s. "Anything you'd like to share with the room?" The woman pressed with raised brows, almost daring the teenager to speak out of place when she was on such thin ice already.

"Actually I do have a question," Queenie said with a small shrug, a small gleam of mischief appearing in her eyes.

"Ask away dear," F.G. reassured, her annoyance at the young princess switching into a façade of kindness in the blink of an eye.

"As much as I enjoy learning about the magical history of Auradon, I do have to ask if we'll ever be learning about Wonderland magic?" Queenie wondered with a simple shrug.

The classroom bustled suddenly at the young princesses question, incoherent whispers and small gasps of outrage filling Queenie's ears. She wasn't an idiot, she knew her classmates wouldn't be too pleased with her enquiries. After all her homeland was something of a 'taboo' in Auradon, and no one ever spoke of its land or magical elements. But Queenie didn't quite care what they thought of her anymore.

"W-why do you ask? Does our History bore you?" F.G. asked, her arms crossed firmly against her chest.

Queenie sheepishly smiled in response, knowing full well that both she and the Fairy knew that she couldn't say anything against Auradon or its magic.

It'd only been a month since her 'return' and - ever since - Queenie been kept under close surveillance. She hadn't quite noticed it at first, not truly anyway. She'd brushed off the lingering anxiety that came with having her 'Isle mind' given back to her, but soon found it was a rather useful tactic at Auradon Prep. Without it she'd have never looked closer at the people around her, she wouldn't have seen their eyes darting away from her gaze every time her orbs met their own. Queenie had long since assured herself that her classmates were just a finicky bunch, and gossip in Auradon spread faster than she was happy with. Everyone knew she hung out with the pirates and she'd have been stupid not to notice the occasional stares and judgemental frowns aimed directly at her 'mark'. People couldn't figure her out, and if she couldn't be figure out then she couldn't be trusted; Not to the A.K.'s anyway.

A shrill and piercing ringing travelled through the school signalling the end of class and the students shuffled around in their seats, the strange and awkward silence long forgotten as they packed up their things with haste.

"Queenie!" Fairy Godmother called with a sing-song voice, and the princess halted her movements. "If I could see you for a quick moment." The Fairy said, moving to sit behind her desk.

"Damn it," Queenie hissed quietly, quickly shoving her books and notepads into her shoulder bag.

The princess stared longingly at the exit as her classmates left the room, the urge to leave and see her friends setting a small determination within her to get this 'chat' over and done with as soon as possible.

"Good luck princess," Uma chuckled as she also followed the trail of teenagers.

Queenie rolled her eyes and sucked in a breath of reassurance. She turned away from the door and walked towards the chair on the other side of F.G.'s desk, perching herself at the edge of the seat as she patiently waited for the woman to speak.

"How are you feeling, dear?" F.G. asked, her arms neatly folded above the table as she stared at the princess in front of her.

"Fine," Queenie answered shortly, her fingers holding tighter to the strap of her shoulder bag as she fought to keep eye contact with the headmistress.

Fairy Godmother nodded. "That's wonderful," she exclaimed with a large smile, and Queenie attempted to refrain from rolling her eyes once more.

"Why did you ask to see me? I mean it's not your job to keep an eye on me anymore," the princess said impatiently.

"As the headmistress of this school it's my duty to worry about the well-being of my students. Even you," the fairy responded.

 _'Especially you, you mean,'_ Queenie thought to herself.

"I actually wanted to discuss your earlier question," Fairy Godmother admitted, and Queenie gave a nod for the woman to continue. "We don't discuss Wonderland magic in this classroom. We never have. It's not a part of the Auradonian Kingdoms and - in all honesty - we have no idea how that land works. I understand your curiosity when it comes to-" Fairy Godmother paused, a small grimace crossing her features, "that place. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring it up again in here. Understood?"

The Princess of Hearts chewed at her bottom lip, her brows furrowed as she looked away for a moment. She knew her homeland wasn't a part of the Kingdoms, just like Neverland it was classed as its own Kingdom. But she'd been waiting for a good month now to learn anything about her magic and her patience was beginning to thin. Her magic was a part of her - a part of her families history, and she couldn't even begin to understand how to use it until someone finally decided to sit down with her and discuss it.

"I understand Fairy Godmother," Queenie finally said with a mutter, her disappointment not lost on headmistress.

"I am sorry, my dear. I wish I could be of more help to you, but since your Aunt chose to keep her Kingdom separate from our own we have no way of teaching those with the desire to learn more." Fairy Godmother's words were kind and sincere, and yet Queenie could also sense the underlying resentment the headmistress tried so hard to hide from her.

"That's alright F.G.," Queenie reassured with a forced smile, rising to her feet as soon as she could safely determine that their conversation was over. She walked as fast as she could towards the door, her fingers grasping the cold handle and tugging down.

"Queenie!" F.G. called out once more, and the young princess sighed as she turned.

"Yup?"

The Fairy had raised herself from her own chair, shuffling from foot to foot. "Have you started using yet?" she asked.

Queenie hesitated, the headmistresses question throwing her for a small second. She hadn't anticipated such an inquiry, but she couldn't quite say she was too surprised. She'd done her research well enough and knew exactly how powerful and how ruthless her mother had been with her own 'talents', and it made sense that Fairy Godmother would worry if she would turn out exactly the same.

The young princess tilted her head and smiled in - what she hoped - a convincing manner. "Nope."

~...~...~

"Q' you're doing it again."

Queenie jumped and looked up at Ava, her own hazel eyes following the little mermaids gaze to the fork on the tray. The utensil floated up and down repeatedly, surrounded by a faint red glow.

"Crap. Sorry," the brown-haired princess apologised, and the fork clattered back down onto the table.

The red-head laughed with slight amusement and shook her head, swirling her plastic spoon around the ice-cream filled bowl. "I told you not to use," she teased lightly, and Queenie pouted in return. "What?! I did!"

Queenie sighed and rolled her eyes, though she couldn't find it in her to object to Ava's words.

At the beginning Queenie truly did have absolutely no intention to start using her magic. It wasn't her fault her powers had somehow decided to manifest during the previous weeks. Although Queenie did always wonder if bringing her Isle-self and Auradon-self together had somehow tapped into her hidden powers. It certainly made sense that only now would they appear when she was finally content with who she was, and where she was from. She assumed that finally accepting her bloodline and homeland had calmed her enough for her abilities to make their entrance, but with no one to talk to she really had no sure way to know why they'd suddenly appeared or how she was supposed to control them.

"I talked to F.G. this morning," Queenie told Ava, absentmindedly pushing her food around the plate with her own fork.

"How did that go?" the mermaid asked curiously.

Queenie laughed humourlessly. "About as well as you'd think," she sighed, meeting the red-heads gaze. "She said that since Wonderland wasn't a part of the Kingdoms she couldn't talk about it in the class."

Ava grimaced and placed her left hand over Queenie's, a sympathetic smile tugging at her lips. "Sorry Q'," she said.

"Eh, it's alright," the Princess of Hearts said as she waved her other hand, attempting to make it seem as if the Fairies dismissal hadn't hurt her in some way or another. "I guess it's my own fault for...well, you know."

Ava giggled knowingly, withdrawing her hand as Queenie sulked in her chair. The Red Queen's daughter wasn't all to blame for her pestering abilities, but she had gone against Ava's wishes and attempted to focus her magic when she really shouldn't have.

"I'd try and cheer you up but - like you said - it is your fault. You just had to try and use it yourself. Maybe if you'd left it alone you wouldn't be in this position," the little mermaid said pointedly, and Queenie poked out her tongue in a pathetic attempt of retaliation. "You know I'm right," Ava smiled.

"Right about what?" a familiar voice asked.

Ava grinned at her irritated friend and turned to the sea-witch, all too eager to share Queenie's current troubles with the Captain. "Queenie was wrong to start using her magic," Ava explained quickly and quietly, her eyes glancing to the side to make sure no nosy students had overheard her words.

"Can't say I blame her," Uma shrugged as she sat down beside the mermaid, ignoring the wide-eyed stare of betrayal she earned from the red-headed princess. "What? It was gonna happen eventually," she said in defence.

"Maybe, but she should've waited for someone to actually teach her how to use it."

As her two friends began to gently bicker back and forth over what Queenie should - or shouldn't - have done with her magic, the Princess of Hearts unwillingly phased them both out in favour of her own thoughts.

The daunting realisation that she really had no one - other than her aunt - to teach her how to use her own magic was beginning to worry her. She really didn't want to bother her relative with all of this nonsense, especially since the White Queen had her own Kingdom to rule. But if Fairy Godmother was refusing to even discuss the topic in class, then how on earth was Queenie supposed to learn how to control her magic? Already it was beginning to show itself without her knowledge, her earlier actions with the fork a clear reminder that she had to get it under control. The only other living person Queenie had to talk about it with was her own mother, and she really prayed that she never had to turn to such a decision.

"Hi guys!"

Queenie was pulled from her thoughts as a body fell onto the bench on her right-hand side, a blue tray stacked with bacon, beans and - most importantly - a good handful of eggs, falling into her line of sight.

"Hey Gil," Queenie greeted with little enthusiasm, knowing that the rest of the crew would be coming in right behind him and that it would be much harder to discuss her magic-related problems with Ava with the rest of them around.

"How did your 'talk' with F.G. go?" Uma asked Queenie, and the young princess sat straight in her chair.

"Not well," she said in reply, not quite having the energy to delve into a longer explanation like the one she'd had with Ava.

The Captain chuckled. "That's what you get for talking back," she taunted, and Queenie frowned.

"Would you have stayed quiet?" she fired, taking Uma's reply of a 'death-glare' as a good enough answer. "Exactly."

"Well _I'm_ not the one being watched, am I?" Uma pointed out with a smug expression. Her eyes travelled up and over Queenie's head, her smile growing at whatever it was behind the princess. "Back me up here Harry."

Queenie glared at Uma and sighed. Her eyelids fluttered and closed as she felt a hand gently grasp the back of her neck, a warmth flooding through her body at the oddly intimate - and rather possessive - act only _he_ could manage.

"Back ye up on what?" the first-mate asked, straddling the bench on Queenie's left.

" _Nothing,_ " Queenie stressed with warning, opening her eyes once more to beg the sea-witch to let the matter go. She could handle Uma and Ava voicing their disapproval, but she still hadn't mastered the art of dealing with Harry.

A smooth and cold pressure came up under her chin and Queenie tensed, her bottom lip firmly held between her teeth as her head was slowly turned to the left. She followed along with the action until she found herself staring at the black t-shirt Harry wore, her head whispering a rather creative mix of insults she wished she could throw back at Uma for having the nerve to pull Harry into their conversation.

"Princess," Harry tutted with a chuckle, and Queenie felt the hook trail from her jawline to the space beneath her chin, a small part of her fighting against the idea of looking directly into his eyes.

In the weeks that had gone by since she'd woken up, the Princess of Hearts had gotten stronger in some ways. She no longer shied away from the students that stared as she walked past them, the memories she'd fought so hard to get back a wonderful reminder that they were nothing compared to what she'd gone against on the Isle. And even though she didn't speak to the Core-Four anymore, she really had no desire to mix with any of the other students or attempt to gain their approval. She had her own 'gang' now and they were enough. Queenie had gone through hell and back and survived it all; And nothing could take that away from her.

Queenie had taken some rather vicious shots from both the Isle and Auradon, and she was still breathing. However, everyone had a weakness, and even she knew it'd be a good while until she was strong enough to live without the pirates. She'd come a very long way in just over a year but she still had a bit more growing to do.

The one thing that wouldn't change though?

Harry.

"Don' fight me on this, love," he told her, quickly taking note of her small reluctance to look up at him.

The young princess finally decided against fighting him. She tried to assure herself that he wasn't a danger to her anymore, but it turned out to be a rather hard habit to break. He'd changed in some ways but they both knew full well he would always pose a small threat to Queenie whether he intended to or not, and no amount of time in Auradon would ever change that fact.

When Queenie eventually locked eyes with the first-mate, it was a momentary trigger of her fight-or-flight instincts kicking into high gear. She analysed his face for any sign or tell that he was angry with her and - when she found none - she let the weight of it fall from her shoulders.

"Ye alright there?" Harry asked quietly, removing his hook from her face to lower it between the two of them.

Queenie flushed and nodded her head, her hand holding onto the hook in front of her as if it was a safety blanket. And in some ways it was. If it was in front of her and she was holding it then there was no reason for her to be worried.

"I'm okay," she whispered shakily, her lingering apprehension when in such close proximity to the first-mate fading into a wave of contentment.

"Well I'm glad you're okay," Ava whispered loudly and with a large amount of fear.

Queenie mustered the strength to look away from her pirate, only to find that - during her emotional turmoil at having to look at him - her magic had appeared once again. Only this time it wasn't just the fork she'd raised from the table; It was the entire object itself.

As soon as she realised what she'd done the table thudded back onto the ground, the trays remaining in place while the drinks spilled across the blue surface.

"Oh my god," Queenie gasped, running her fingers through her hair to grasp at the roots.

"It's alright Q'," Ava soothed, dabbing away at the spills with the napkins from her own tray. "I don't think anyone saw it."

Queenie groaned loudly and dropped her forehead to the table, ignoring the twinge of pain she felt at the collision. "I'm a disaster," she grumbled, unsure if her friends had heard her or not.

"You're not a disaster Queenie," Ava stated clearly, and Queenie raised her head.

"I'm not?"

"Nope," the little mermaid giggled, seeing the doubt in her friends eyes. "You're having some trouble, that's all."

As much as she appreciated the girls attempts at cheering her up, Queenie couldn't help but feel some hopelessness at the entire situation. She dreaded to think of what could possibly happen if - gods forbid - something scared her enough to send her magic into overdrive. If her worries raised tables then what would fear do? Or worse; Anger.

The bell rang out once more and Queenie sighed. She grabbed at the shoulder bag at her feet and stood from her chair, pulling the strap up onto her left shoulder as she patiently waited for Ava to get her own stuff together.

"Where are you two going?" Uma asked curiously.

Queenie shook her head and stared wide-eyed at the little mermaid, mouthing the word 'no' repeatedly in a silent plead for her friend to tell them something else.

"Royalty and Ruling," Ava answered with a shrug, her distracted mind only coming to the realisation of what she'd done _after_ she said the dreaded words. "Sorry Queenie." She winced.

The Princess of Hearts narrowed her gaze, the urge to jump over the table and strangle her best friend a rather intriguing thought. She wouldn't do it, obviously, but that idea became a little more tolerable once she realised the sly smirks being exchanged between Captain and First-mate.

"Princess studies, you mean," Uma corrected with a concealed chuckle, occasionally looking up from her food to grin at the brown-haired princess.

Since the meeting with the council and her aunt a few weeks ago, Queenie had been dubbed a full fledged princess-in-training by the authorities over in Wonderland. The subject had been discussed through letters between herself and the White Queen, the latter assuring Queenie that it was a mere routine that most princesses went through at their thirteenth birthday. It didn't mean that Queenie would be forced to rule over Wonderland if she didn't want to, and it certainly didn't signify that she was in the right frame of mind to do something as extreme as that, but according to her aunt it was more of a necessity than anything else. But it was also a way of protection for the little princess. She had the title now and that meant she was under the strict protection laws that all lands abided by. No longer was she a transfer student from the Isle of the Lost, she was a princess of Wonderland now and - no matter what - she would be treated as such. An added plus was that every decision the authorities in Auradon made about her well-being would be run through her aunt first, something the White Queen seemed rather determined to do since the 'mind-wiping' ordeal that'd been forced upon Queenie when she first arrived.

However being seen as a princess by the council of Auradon Prep meant that she also had to sit through the same classes. Simple Etiquette, Sewing and Housekeeping and - worst of all - Royalty and Ruling. It taught the princesses the basics of what it meant to rule a Kingdom, how to adjust to the transition of princess to queen, and what to look for in a suitable husband. None of it interested Queenie in the slightest, if anything it was an added stress to her already troublesome mind.

Unfortunately for her Uma and Harry had found great amusement in the idea of Queenie becoming a royal, and they just loved to torment her with it.

"So when do we start calling you 'your highness', huh Q'?" the Captain continued, resting her chin on her closed fist.

"Aye, I always did wonder if they make ye stick yer pinkie out every time ye drink," Harry chimed in, turning to lean his side against the edge of the table.

Queenie gave a forced chuckle and rolled her eyes. "You two are hilarious, really," she sarcastically muttered, toying with her pendant once more.

"Oh c'mon love," Harry drawled, taking her left hand into his right. "We're jus' havin' some fun."

"Leave her alone guys," Ava came to the girls defence, finally having gathered her things and moving around the table to stand beside Queenie.

"Thank you Ava," Queenie beamed, quickly pecking her best friends cheek as a sign of appreciation.

The little mermaid laughed and grasped Queenie's other hand, lightly tugging as she made to move towards the cafeteria door.

"Now 'ang on a minute princess," Harry objected quickly, his hand tightening around Queenie's before she could attempt to release him. "Ye'll kiss the mermaid, but not me?"

Queenie stuttered and her eyes darted about the room. A small peck on Ava's cheek wouldn't cause any trouble, but kissing Harry in such plain sight would bring nothing but uproar into her life. She wanted to, she really did, but Auradon's rules hadn't changed and they never would. It didn't matter that everyone in the school knew she and him were 'dating' - if she could even call it that. They weren't engaged and she was already walking on such a thin line, and the very last thing she wanted was any more focus on herself and the pirates.

"You know I can't," the princess pleaded with him, her words betraying her with each tug he made to bring her even closer towards him.

"C'mon princess, jus' a little one," he promised, though the cheeky smile on his face and slight glint in his eyes told her otherwise. He was a rule-breaker through and through, and getting her to cross the line was just an added bonus.

Queenie couldn't hide the small and shy smile that tugged at her lips, nor could she ignore the flutter in her stomach every time he looked at her like that. Like she was the only thing he wanted; And nothing else could compare.

"You asking me to kiss you Captain?" she teased quietly, her brown eyes glancing up to make sure Uma was distracted enough for her to use her favourite pet-name for him.

"Aye," he breathed, his smug grin only growing larger as she craned herself awkwardly to get closer.

It still terrified her, how one minute she could be so wary of him and in the next find herself so enamoured with his presence. She hadn't been lying to herself when she fully determined that he would always effect her the same way. One second she'd want to throw up at the idea of figuring out what kind of mood he was in, and then she was right back in his clutches like he'd never hurt her at all. The one thing she knew with certainty though was that no one would ever be able to make her feel the same way Harry did, no snooty prince from Auradon or bad-boy from the Isle could ever match up to her standards now. He'd stuck his hook in way too deep and she wasn't going anywhere; And that was just how she wanted it.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have her own fun with him. He was the perfect definition of a 'tease' and - like a good student - Queenie had simply learnt from the best.

"Pirates don't ask, Harry," Queenie told him once she felt she was close enough, the tip of her nose affectionately rubbing against his own. "They take."

With that reminder firmly implanted into his brain, Queenie removed herself from his hold completely. She weaved her fingers through Ava's and stepped back, tauntingly waving in the direction of the first-mate who - by this point - looked rather torn between the idea of 'hooking' her again, or dragging her back onto the bench.

"Bye guys."

~...~...~

As soon as the two princesses had disappeared from view, Uma shoved her tray aside and leaned forward, crossing her arms above the table. She pursed her lips as the rest of her crew followed suit, her trusty pirates shuffling up the benches until they formed a rather discreet huddle.

"What's the plan then Captain?" Harry asked with a hushed tone, mimicking his leaders form exactly.

"There's a Union Day ball about two months from now," she informed the crew, sharing in their soured grimace at the mere mention of the day. "It means the security around here will be doubled, but at least we'll know exactly where everyone is."

The first-mate nodded in understanding, lightly scratching his chin with the point of his hook, "How are we supposed to get the ship off the Isle?" he wondered seriously.

"Pixie Dust," Uma stated with raised brows. "You still have it, right?" she implored, thinking back on the terrifying night she'd first seen the powerful dust.

"Aye, I kept it after," Harry confirmed, and the Captain sighed in relief. "Ye think it'll work?"

"I really hope so. We've got two months to make this thing solid, but I really think it might do the trick. Tomorrow night I want you to take a paddle-boat out to the Isle, make a little hole with the dust if you can. That way we'll know a lot will work," she told him.

Harry frowned. "Actually, tomorrow's not so good."

"Seriously?" Uma deadpanned. "What the hell could be more important than this?" she hissed, subtly gesturing to the circle they formed.

"Look I'll get it done by the end of the week, alright?" Harry swore, rolling his eyes at the glare he received from his Captain. "Ye have ta trust me, Uma."

The teal-haired V.K. rubbed her temples and blew a frustrated breath. "I do trust you, Harry. I just-" she paused suddenly, her dark eyes glazing over as she thought.

Harry tensed and double-checked their surroundings, only lowering his head when he was sure no one was listening in. "What?" he demanded.

"I won't get stuck on that fucking Isle again," she seethed with utter determination. "If we do this we have to do it right, and we only get one chance. If we mess this up and people start to notice then we get sent back. Do you understand?"

The first-mate nodded his head, his temper eased somewhat to know that his loyalty wasn't being called into question. His Captain wasn't throwing shots, she was just scared and stressed, pretty much how they all felt. But he wasn't an idiot. There was no way he was staying in Auradon and it was only by a stroke of luck that the rest of them shared the same opinion. They weren't built for the goodness of Auradon, the Isle was their way of thinking and it wouldn't ever change. The tensions that came with hiding their true natures were only building and had been since the day they'd come to the land of merriment, and if they didn't leave soon then one of them would break and be sent back to the Isle. His Captain had done her part to help the residents of the Isle, and he'd fulfilled his main task of finding his princess, thus their reasons for staying were no longer an issue.

"I understand," Harry said finally.

"W-what do we do now?" Gil asked timidly, unsure if he should interrupt the conversation between Captain and First-mate.

"For now," Uma sucked in a deep breath and turned to her crew, "you lay low. Do what you've been doing and make sure no one suspects anything. We'll be out of here soon guys."

The longing and misery on all their faces wasn't lost on the Captain. She could sympathise with each and every one of them, knowing that their unending desire to return to their ship and sail the seas throughout the Kingdom was starting to become a bit of a burden. The strengthening need to get back to their lives before was certainly beginning to take its toll, and Uma was nothing if not a good Captain. She hadn't earned their trust or loyalty by sitting around and doing nothing and - though she rarely showed it - the lives of her crew meant more to her than anything else.

"Captain," Harry muttered, waving his finger as a request for her to lean in closer. And she did so. "What do we do about the little ones?" he asked.

Uma paused. She'd been waiting for him to ask about the two princesses since she suggested the idea of leaving Auradon, but she still didn't have a good enough answer for him. The idea of their girls abandoning their lives and coming with them was much too hopeful, and yet the thought of leaving either one left a bad taste in her mouth.

"If she stayed, would you still go?" she settled on asking.

"I'd drag 'er there myself," Harry joked, the current and concerning talk with his Captain a little hard for him to handle. He'd attempted to live without his princess before and that hadn't gone too well, and he wasn't too sure what would happen if he had to do it again.

"Harry," Uma warned, and his smile dropped in an instant.

"I'd go," he assured her, and she nodded her head in agreement.

Neither pirate decided to specify on their thoughts of having to leave the two girls behind, because both knew exactly how hard it would be to do it. But they weren't raised to live in this land, not in the same way the girls were, and they were too selfish to even consider staying for them. Selflessness was not a part of their DNA after all.

"I'll wait until you test the dust. If it works we put our plan in motion, if not then we'll think of something else. But don't talk about this until we're sure. Got it?" Uma's voice took on that assertive tone they were all comfortably familiar with, and Harry nodded once more.

"Yes Captain."

"Right," Uma said loudly, clasping her hands together as she stood from the bench. Her crew moved to do the same and got their things together, falling back into the parts they played when they were around the Auradon-born. "Let's get to class."

* * *

AN;

Hello readers! Just me.

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I do have so much planned for this story and I really hope you stick around for it. Also, if you spot any typos or mistakes I do apologise, I do have a habit of skimming over them sometimes.

I do feel the need to say sorry about my current grammar, I recently realised I've been making a few mistakes and I've been trying to correct my writing style. So if it's all over the place at the moment I really am sorry, and if any writers feel like chipping in to point out anything I may have done wrong, feel free to.

Thanks!


End file.
